La voz de la razón
by Gala Zoel
Summary: Intertar razonar contigo es lo mismo que hablarle a la pared, totalmente nulo. Igual no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. Spoilers DH. Slash, no apto para menores.


_Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en hacer el disclaimer._

Soy una delirante, después de comerme un montón de fics con el pairing Draco/Harry, decidí que yo quería uno propio, que fuera mío y como queda estéticamente bonito hacerlo en segunda y primera persona del singular, me dio por experimentar. Es el primer y probablemente último fic que escriba sobre ellos. Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. Si es así, pido mil disculpas.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente relato contiene lenguaje soez, vulgar y ordinario, Lemon y Slash, si no te gusta** NO LEAS.**

_Todo está contado desde la mente de Harry._

**

* * *

**

**La voz de la razón**

Un ruido de picoteo en la ventana hace que te despabiles un poco. Te das vuelta sin pensar, tratando de hacer oído sordo al ruido infernal que reverbera en el silencio de la habitación.

Al ponerte de costado te das de lleno con la bola que está hecha el cabello de Ginny. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te despertaste porque te habías ahogado con su pelo? Deberías decirle que se lo corte. Soportar su caída de cabellos hasta asfixiarte no es inherente al matrimonio. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

Sientes que te codea, claro, la muy vaga espera que seas tú el que se levante a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza hija de puta que te arrancó de los suaves brazos de Morfeo. Que le vas hacer Harry, hoy te tocó a ti.

Le abres la ventana, pero se apoya en el alfeizar sin entrar. Extiende su pata y en la carta que está atada allí, reconoces inmediatamente el sello labrado del Ministerio.

Ves que tu mujer se remueve inquieta. Así que te vas hacia a la cocina, para no molestarla, ayer se quedaron hasta tarde jugando con Albus y Lily.

_Extraño a James._

No seas maricón, Harry, está en el colegio.

Esto de la magia es increíble, haces aparecer un vaso con leche de la nada sin mover un solo músculo. Pero te diría que empieces a hacer gimnasia Harry, a los treinta y cuatro años no puedes darte el lujo de acumular grasa. Joder, si ya te están apareciendo flotadores.

Abres la carta, es del jodido Miller, ese inoperante de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas. Vaya a saber que quiere ahora. Dice que es urgente.

_Lo que piense Miller cabe en un puño._

Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos alístate, cuanto antes vayamos, más rápido volveremos, no queremos quedarnos más de le debido. No hay que tentar al destino.

Porque sé bien lo que estás pensando, no pienses en encontrarte con él, es un puto domingo¿qué haría él en el Ministerio un domingo? Así que ya sabes, ni lo pienses.

Deja de comerte la cabeza ¿quieres? Hace dos meses que estás malviviendo, que te sientes culpable por poseer un oscuro e inmundo secreto. Todo por una jodida pelea sobre Quiddtich, una provocación, un beso robado y… ya te estás poniendo duro otra vez, quisiera culpar a la mañana de tus hormonas quinceañeras que no se enteran, pero sé que eres un libidinoso.

Sí, es tu culpabilidad lo que te lleva a las habitaciones de tu hijos y depositar un beso en sus suaves frentes, es tu remordimiento el que te guía a tu cuarto a acariciar los desparramados cabellos de Ginny, diciéndole al oído, tratando de no despertarla, lo mucho que la quieres.

Ya Harry, deja de lamentarte. Ve a hacer tu trabajo.

Desde la estancia del comedor una media vuelta, un destino, una desición y una desenvoltura te llevan al atrio del Ministerio.

Miras para todos lados, ni un alma hay en este lugar. Voy a ignorar la sensación de desilusión que tienes en la garganta, es por tu bien.

Te diriges al cuarto piso del subsuelo y te encaminas hacia la oficina del idiot…digo, de Miller, a ver que coño quiere ahora.

Tocas la puerta recibes un adelante y te adentras en su oficina.

-Señor Potter-salta de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el culo-que placer que haya llegado tan rápido-te indica con la mano que tomes asiento-por favor, siéntese-

Tú piensas que estás acostumbrado a los imbéciles del Ministerio desde que tienes catorce años-Joder, son veinte años, como pasa el tiempo- y que Miller no es el peor de todos.

-Ha habido un incidente, según el informe de Hermione, digo, de la señora Weasley…-Ya ni le escuchas-_cuac, cuac, cuac_, gigantes_, cuac, cuac_, muggles, _cuacuacuac,_ peligro. Cuac, Aurors en acción.-No podría importarte menos, son las ocho de la mañana de lo que se supone es un día en el que NADIE trabaja y lo que en verdad quieres es tener tu cabeza pegada a la almohada.

_Eso no es del todo exacto._

Voy a hacer como que no te escuché. Mira a Miller, a saber que pasa con este tío¿es que no tiene una vida? Pues que se la compre. Díselo de mi parte¿quieres? Le estaríamos haciendo un favor.

-Le entrego el informe-es la letra pulcra y clínica de Hermione, ya no te sientes mal por no haberlo escuchado-Yo también tengo que subir, lo acompaño al elevador.-

Se dirigen hacia el trasto, cuando se está por cerrar la puerta, una mano la detiene. Mierda, es él.

Ya Harry, hazte el sonso, no lo mires como si quisieras devorártelo, con esa túnica que le cae graciosamente hasta los tobillos de su larga figura, o el cabello, peinado elegantemente hacía atrás. No observes el brillo fugaz de su mirada que te reconoce al entrar-y estás seguro de que lo haría en cualquier parte- esa espalda, joder como te pone. No le hagas caso a esas sacudidas que te nacen desde el culo. Como si tuvieras vértigo.

_Es un infierno estar tan cerca de Malfoy con Miller de por medio._

No pienses en eso, tan solo debes aguantarte unos segundos hasta que logres huir de aquí, pero te parece un tiempo infinito. Él no se da vuelta para mirarte, apenas hace un movimiento con la cabeza a forma de saludo. Tú por supuesto no dices nada.

El idiota de Miller se baja en el segundo piso dejándolos solos, coño. En cuanto se cierra la puerta del elevador observas como Malfoy saca la varita y pronuncia un hechizo en silencio-algo en lo que siempre ha sido mejor que tú- atascando el aparato y miras con aprensión como se te acerca suavemente, como si se deslizara.

¿¡A qué esperas Harry para poner distancia!? Estás en un reducto de dos por dos, trata de deshacer el hechizo, vamos, tú puedes. No dejes que se te acerque. ¡Apártate, apártate¡aléjate!, pero no retrocedas gilipollas, que te pegarás contra la pared. ¡Que no lo hagas he dicho! No lo dejes dar un paso más.

Joder Harry, está a dos pasos, está invadiendo tu espacio personal. Puedes sentir el calor de su cuerpo, es enfermizo.

Y ya está, te has pegado contra la pared del ascensor. Estás acorralado, justo en la posición en la que él quería tenerte. No hay a dónde irse, estás a su merced. Te relojea de arriba abajo con una mirada de aprobación que te da más miedo que la idea de que resucite Voldemort.

Y Malfoy se da por enterado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le relampaguean los ojos cual tormenta veraniega-¿Me tienes miedo Harry?-

No lo escuches, no tomes en cuenta como silabea tu nombre, como lo choca contra los dientes y lo saborea con la lengua viperina.

Es peligroso, ya sabes cuales son sus sucias intenciones y no puedes permitírtelo, es el ascensor del Ministerio, Harry¡cualquiera puede terminar viéndolos!

_Es un puto domingo. No hay nadie esperando el elevador._

No me hagas esto, reacciona, ya sé que esa mano que estira Malfoy y te toca el estómago por encima de la túnica, subiéndola al primer botón y desabrochándolo-y el segundo y el siguiente-hace que se te obnubile la mente, pero te necesito despejado, por favor.

Tu túnica ya está en el suelo, enfócate, concéntrate y no dejes que te meta mano por debajo de la camisa.

_Tarde. _

De acuerdo Harry, te lo concedo, es difícil mantenerse neutral si el dedo índice de un hombre que está de infarto-sí, te lo reconozco- te recorre el contorno del ombligo tan perezosamente, siendo tan lascivo. Sé que es difícil pensar cuando la irrigación de la sangre se concentra en un solo lugar, pero piensa con la cabeza y no con la polla¿puedes?

No, está claro que no… Más claro que el agua reza el dicho.

¡Y tú, rufián¿es que acaso no te has puesto cinto¿Desde cuándo? Abrase visto, eso fue aposta. ¿Qué querías¿Facilitarle el camino? Por la sonrisa de suficiencia que tiene en el rostro parece que Malfoy piensa lo mismo.

¡Por los bombachones de Merlín, Harry¿Tan ansioso estás que te prendes fuego tan solo con su mirada?

Es molesto el escrutinio voraz, es molesto ese dedo que caracolea por el camino que marca tu tenue bello del vientre. Es molesto que meta la mano por la cintura del pantalón haciéndote suspirar de anticipación. Es realmente muy molesto que acerque su rostro al tuyo y te golpeé con su aliento hasta marearte, incapacitando tu motricidad.

_¿En serio molesta?_

Pero no te besa, claro que no. Un beso es algo que demuestra un sentimiento y ninguno de los dos está preparado para eso y sinceramente espero que nunca lo estén. Se conforma en acariciarte la mejilla con la nariz, respirándote.

Pasa a acariciarte la cien, mientras su mano desabrocha el botón del pantalón y baja irracionalmente despacio la cremallera, tú estás casi totalmente ido, por supuesto. Tanto sus manos como su rostro se van deslizando, uno se detiene en tu cuello-es un maldito, sabe que es tu punto débil- sus manos te bajan los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto toda tu rigidez que está lista y esperando. Este es el momento, o ahora o nunca, debes poner tu mano sobre su pecho y detenerlo, decirle un claro y certero NO. Él se enfadará tanto por ser rechazado que dejará de acosarte.

Pero no Harry, no prestes atención al furioso latir de su corazón, que bombea tan o más rápido que el tuyo. No te pierdas. No dejes que se separe para mirar tu mano apoyada en su torso, con ese gesto de grata sorpresa. Y ahí va de nuevo, se acerca a tu oído y no va y te dice:

-Por favor Harry, date vuelta- no sabes si es el tono desesperado y tenue con el que dice "por favor" o la urgente necesidad de ti que demuestra, o ese "Harry" que te hace cruzar unas mil veces la línea de la que no hay retorno, pero dejas que te agarre de la cintura y te de vuelta lentamente, que manipule tu cuerpo como si fueras su maldita muñeca de trapo.

Tienes estampada la cara contra la pared, pero curiosamente-cuando en otros momentos es probable que te de claustrofobia-no te molesta, te sientes indecentemente bien.

Malfoy te acaricia la panza, el vientre, te muerde el omóplato y puedes sentir el placer que eso le proporciona. Vamos, no te sonrojes.

Merlín, esa mano lo único que busca es volverte loco, te toca ese punto justo que une a los testículos con el culo y joder que bien se siente. ¿No puedes evitar gemir, verdad? Está bien, te entiendo.

La erección de Malfoy no tiene nada que envidiarle a la tuya. Se mete entre en tus nalgas, la sientes a través de la tela de su pantalón. Por ahora.

Te ataca a dos manos, con una te acaricia las caderas, un vaivén lánguido, cada vez más cerca del objetivo, con la otra roza tu miembro, es una caricia efímera. Quiere que claudiques, quiere que se lo pidas.

No Harry, espera.

-Malfoy…-Ya, no se va a dar cuenta de lo desesperado que estás. Si ni siquiera puedes enhebrar las palabras.

-Pídelo- Te está demandando ¿quién se cree que es?

-Por favor…tócame. Tócame un poco-Que débil eres Harry, que débil.

Se ve que él está tan desfallecido como tú y es un pobre consuelo.

Antes de tocarte, rápidamente se despoja de su ropa, en lo que nos parece que es todo un record y saca del bolsillo de la túnica un frasco, que contiene lubricante, si señor, lo lleva para todos lados-seguramente esperando encontrarte en cualquier lugar- y por fin se entrega a su noble tarea. Su mano te cubre por completo y no se hace rogar el movimiento delirante que hace que te estallen las neuronas y solo puedas sentir, en tu estado más primario.

Ahora sí, la otra mano que está libre se desliza, suavemente para no hacerte daño, dentro tuyo, los dedos están bien embadurnados. A Malfoy lo pone que tú también goces, es parte de la victoria.

Desliza un dedo, despacio, en círculos para abrirse paso, tú gimes más fuerte, si eso es posible, ahora son dos dedos, hasta el fondo, quiere que desvaríes de placer.

Imita el ritmo que tiene la mano que sostiene tu miembro, arriba y abajo es lo mismo que adentro y afuera, y tú ayudas con el ir y venir de tus caderas, pidiendo silenciosamente más, rogándole. Ríe en tu oído _"Ya voy" _te dice el degenerado _"un poco más", _pero que impúdico.

_¿Cuánto piensa tardarse?_

Ya está en la entrada y tú ya estás más que dispuesto. La penetración es lenta y te asfixia un poco, aunque no tanto como las primeras veces, un ligero tirón y ya está, todo dentro.

¡Joder la puta Harry, mira como te folla! Si hubiera un pornógrafo presente filmando, se haría millonario.

Se mueve con maestría y conocimiento y te roza con sadismo ese punto dentro de ti que te vuela la tapa de los sesos de la satisfacción que obtienes. Sus dos manos toman tus caderas por lo que tienes que tocarte tú mismo. Pero no te importa, te agachas un poco, para que todo sea más profundo._ JoderMerlínostiaDios, _pero que bien que lo hace.

No lo mires a la cara, si lo haces y te fijas en lo opaco de sus ojos, en lo dilatado de las pupilas ó en su boca en forma de o, mientras observa a detalle como entra y sale de tu cuerpo, con los cabellos color ceniza que le caen sobre el rostro, no podrás controlarte y te correrás sin poder evitarlo. Que no Harry, con sus jadeos es suficiente.

_Dios, mira esa expresión._

-Sí, sí-repites, solo sí, mientras te contraes hirviendo en un orgasmo de lo más violento, arrastrando a Malfoy al abismo, sintiéndolo entero.

Se queda recargado sobre ti, bastante tiempo, la sensación es deliciosa, pero algo se está colando. No quieres dejarlo pasar. Quieres quedarte infinitamente apoyado en esos brazos que te sostienen y que no parecen querer dejarte ir.

Lentamente se incorpora y sale del todo, la sensación de abandono es bastante angustiante, pero te contienes. Eres un hombre carajo, vamos.

Tienes la frente apoyada contra la pared, piensas furiosamente, lo sé.

Tienes en la mente lo que dirían si supieran tu mujer, tus hijos, tu portera que en el Ministerio todos lo días, una mano de hombre bucea en tu bragueta(1). Y no cualquier hombre, que va, sino Malfoy. Sería terrible.

Sabes que él se está alistando para irse, tú sin darte vuelta te acomodas raudo los pantalones, la camisa, te agachas y recoges la túnica. Ya están listos.

Antes de abrir las puertas y salir a la libertad, Malfoy te toma de la cintura, te abraza y eso es algo extraño, roza con sus labios tu cuello, susurra

-Hasta mañana, Harry- depositando un fantasmal beso en la mejilla. Demasiado prometedor como para que te des vuelta y lo mires al rostro. No Harry, es mejor dejarlo ir. Trata de no prestarle atención al escalofrío que te recorre la espina dorsal, de forma inclemente, porque tienes ganas de que mañana sea hoy.

Murmura un _finite incantatem, _se abre la puerta y lo ves alejarse.

Harry no puedes pensar en estas cosas, no te hace bien. Debes terminar con esto.

Por si no lo habías notado, él te llama por tu nombre de pila, mientras que tú le sigues llamando por su apellido. Tienes miedo a involucrarte, tienes miedo de que el día de mañana ya no sean suficientes los encuentros furtivos y secretos, en rincones oscuros y apartados, en lugares solitarios. No puedes querer más Harry, ya bastante mal estás haciendo. Tienes una familia hermosa que te quiere, les romperías el corazón¿lo sabes, verdad?

_Tarde._

Y que puedes esperar, independientemente de todo, en el caso de que decidas mandar todo a la mierda, no sabes si él te dará lo que tú necesitas. No sabes si tú le darás a Malfoy lo que necesita.

No, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Vamos Harry, vamos a casa. Allí te sentirás más reconfortado. Con los niños y con tu mujer.

_Puede ser._

_Pero no lo creo._

* * *

(1)Es un extracto de la canción de Joaquín Sabina "Juana La Loca" del disco Ruleta Rusa, esta estrofa en particular dice así: "Pasaste de pensar que pensarían, cuando supieran, tu mujer, tus hijos, tu portera. Que en el cine carreta, una mano de hombre, cada noche bucea en tu bragueta..." Yo lo modifiqué muy poco porque me venía al pelo, es una oda a Joaquinito, a quien admiro realmente, espero que nadie se ofenda por el atrevimiento. 

Solamente quiero pedirles algo, como no sé en que categoría ponerlo (romance, general, etc) si hay un alma caritativa por ahí, que me eche una mano. Soy muy mala para esas cosas.

Gracias por leer.

Besotes. Gala.


End file.
